Go to Sleep, Kiddo!
by Trackster
Summary: Following on from the story of "Tracks' First Tickle-Hug," Tracks very quickly learns the terrible consequences of what happens when a human drinks coffee mixed with sugar close to bedtime...especially when it's Melanie. HILARIOUS CONSEQUENCES INDEED!


**Please note: I do not own the Transformers, their names, brands or anything to do with their products and company. All credit for Transformers goes to Hasbro. However, I am the rightful owner to the young Scottish woman, Melanie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys. The time over here is presently 3:36am on Monday morning in Scotland. I'm EXCRUCIATINGLY exhausted (LOL!) and I REALLY need to get to bed now. So, here's a new story for you and I have a very good feeling that you're all going to enjoy this one VERY much, LOL! It was so much fun to write.<strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Go to Sleep, Kiddo<span>.**

"Kiddo, where are you?" Said Tracks, searching his quarters for his young, very mischievous Scottish human friend, Melanie, whom was presently hiding from him. "It's night time. We have to go to bed now."

Tracks was right. It was around midnight deep in the heart of the Oregon. Aside for Optimus Prime, who was taking his turn on monitoring duty on Teletraan-1, keeping an optic out for any possible Decepticon attacks, Tracks and Melanie were the only two living souls still awake within Autobot Headquarters. For the last two hours, poor old Tracks had been trying so hard to get Melanie to agree to go to bed. However, he made the greatest mistake of allowing his young, female human friend to consume too much caffeine that day by drinking at least three cups of hot, strong and sweet coffee. As a result, Melanie had turned completely hyperactive and was as high as a kite (much to both the amusement and dismay of poor old Tracks) and after a playful chase of the young woman, Melanie had hidden herself somewhere within his room. The problem was…where?

"Kiddo," Tracks spoke, teasingly, searching every nook and cranny of his room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Unbeknownst to Tracks, Melanie was hiding underneath the large, thick and very warm blankets on top of his berth. Melanie giggled very playfully as she listened to Tracks searching inside, behind and around everything he could find that a small human could possible use as a hiding place.

"For someone who's name is Tracks, you sure ain't good at it," Melanie's muffled giggling sounded from beneath the bed blankets, alerting Tracks to her location. "What incredible irony, aha ha ha ha ha!"

Snapping his head in the direction of his berth, Tracks could only chuckle as he listened to Melanie's hyperactive giggling sounding never endlessly from his berth. Walking over to his berth, he used a gentle hand to begin feeling ever-so-carefully along the top of his blankets, moving his hand slowly across the surface as though he were scanning. It didn't take long for him to locate a small, abnormal lump on the surface and pushing his other hand underneath the large blankets, he slowly and carefully felt around until his large fingers brushed along Melanie's body. He smiled when Melanie flinched, letting out a squeak.

"Heh heh heh. So, there you are," he chuckled.

"Hee hee hee! Hey!" Melanie giggled, kicking out and squirming as the blue Autobot's large fingers poked and prodded around her small body, feeling for her stomach. When he located it, Melanie burst into hearty laughter as Tracks' fore fingertip pressed down firm, but gently onto her small stomach and began to tickle her.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," Tracks said teasingly, chuckling as he listened to Melanie's happy laughter and enjoyed the feeling of her kicking and squirming, trying to get away.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! No, Tracks! Please," Melanie laughed, kicking away at his fingers that tickled her without mercy. "Please…ha ha ha…stop! No fair…aha ha ha ha ha! I don't wanna be tickled."

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, right," Tracks laughed. "And, I'm ugly."

"You ARE, actually."

"OH! Why, you little….!"

"Hey! YOU said it!"

"Come 'ere, you little…!"

Melanie cried out in surprise as Tracks carefully wrapped his fingers around her body and pulled her out from underneath the large blankets.

Tracks smiled as he pulled the young woman close and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him affectionately.

"Aww, Kiddo," Tracks spoke softly, supporting her back with the palm of his hand, returning her embrace, "you really enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"Hee hee hee! Yeah," Melanie giggled, happily. "It's so much fun."

Tracks could really only chuckle upon hearing this. "Come on, Kiddo. It's time to go to bed now."

"No. I don't wanna go to bed," Melanie protested. "Lemme go!"

Tracks smiled as Melanie wriggled around energetically in his hands, kicking and clawing, trying to break free. But, Tracks, being an Autobot, was obviously way too strong for her.

"Unhand me right now," Melanie giggled, continuing to claw away at his large fingers. "Put me down. Put me down."

"No, Kiddo. It's really late and it's time to go to bed."

"I'm 27 years old," Melanie protested, "I can go to bed whenever I feel like it."

"It doesn't matter how old you are," replied Tracks, "I'm millions of years older than you and even I still need to go into recharge by a certain time each night. No matter what your age, you still need your rest. You know what happens when you stay up too late…you're then too tired to get up in the morning."

"You're a FINE one to talk, you lazy, wax-obsessed, pompous old GIT!"

Tracks smiled at the energetic, happy young woman…still pumped up full of caffeine and sugar.

"Holy Primus, Kiddo," Tracks giggled, "you are HIGH!"

"Higher than Cybertron, baby," Melanie laughed.

"That's it. No more caffeine for you."

"What?" Melanie cried out.

"Or sugar."

"NO! You can't do that," Melanie laughed out in a comically dramatic way, "I'm a woman. I have my needs."

Tracks laughed at Melanie's reaction. Her laughter was so contagious and holy Primus, she was darn funny when she was pumped full of caffeine and sugar. "Okay, Melanie. I'll tell you what. If you go to bed now, you can have all the coffee and sugar you want in the morning. Deal?"

"YES!" Melanie cried out happily.

With a smile on his face and his optic brow cocked up in a comical, knowing fashion, Tracks shook his head, chuckling as he watched the young woman running over the very large, thick blankets on his berth until she reached the top.

"Come on. Let's go to bed now," Melanie said, burrowing herself underneath the blankets. "I'm suddenly REALLY tired. I'm EXHAUSTED!"

"Yeah, right," said Tracks, smiling knowingly to himself. "As if."

He knew that Melanie was only exaggerating.

Melanie was obviously very far from feeling tired. However, she knew that Tracks was right. It was pretty late…being past 12am in the morning and all. So, contrary to Tracks' words of wisdom, being past 12am in the morning was beyond a decent time to be getting to bed by. But, then again, being pumped full of caffeine didn't really help matters either. Thankfully, Melanie had already showered and gotten herself ready for bed a few hours earlier, so there was no need for her to prepare for bed now.

Carefully picking up the young Scot's woman in his hands, Track carefully lay himself down onto his berth, slipping underneath the large, thick, warm blankets.

"There you go, Mel," Tracks spoke affectionately, as he carefully placed Melanie down onto his chest.

He smiled as Melanie snuggled happily against him. Even though Tracks was made of metal, he was still of surprisingly warm and even gentle metal. For Melanie, to explain to anyone how such a metal could exist would be very difficult. To the average human, all metal is cold and hard, with the exception of cooking appliances designed to become burning hot. On earth, there is no such metal. However, as Tracks was a sentient being…a cybernetic organism….ALIVE…capable of feeling physically and emotionally…he was made of so much more than simple metal. His metal was his skin and the warmth that came from his skin came not only from being alive, but from the very spark that shone so brightly and beat within his spark chamber. And, at such sentimental moments as this, the warmth that radiated from his spark emanated purely from the brotherly love, friendship and devotion he had for his very best friend and little sister, Melanie. Hence the reason why Melanie loved to sleep on his chest every night. Not only was it because she enjoyed the warmth that emanated from his spark chamber, but it was especially because she found the sound of his beating spark to be so relaxing.

As Melanie snuggled happily against his chest, Tracks cupped a large hand around her body to provide her with warmth and comfort.

"Goodnight, Kiddo," he spoke, softly.

"Night, Tracks," Melanie replied.

Reaching up to a switch above his head, Tracks deactivated all of the lights in the room, engulfing them in complete darkness. The only light that could be seen now where the gentle, bright, blue lights that shone from Tracks' optics. For a few moments, there was silence between them. Tracks smiled as he cupped his hand over his young friend, feeling Melanie snuggling closely against his warm, metallic chest. Then, just as Tracks was about to offline his optics and fall into recharge, Melanie began to giggle happily. Although he tried to resist the urge, Tracks always found the sound of Melanie's happy giggling and laughter to be contagious and listening to her giggles caused him to start giggling too.

"Kiddo…heh heh heh. What the deuce is so funny?"

"Hee hee hee. Nothing," Melanie giggled, uncontrollably.

"Then, please, stop giggling and go to sleep. I'm really tired and I need my beauty recharge."

"Yeah. Hee hee hee. You sure do. A LOT of it."

In response to this, the only thing that Melanie heard was the gentle chuckling rumbling from the blue Autobot before she felt large fingertips gently beginning to poke and tickle into her sides once more.

"Hey!" Melanie cried out, bursting into uncontrollable giggles. "Aha ha ha! No, no, no! Not tickling, aha ha ha ha ha! Tra-ha-acks…aha ha ha ha ha! Please…sto-ho-ho-hop!"

Tracks giggled as Melanie wriggling and squirmed upon his chest, trying to escape from the large fingertip that was pressed down firmly, but gently upon her small stomach, tickling her. Continuing to giggle happily and playfully, Melanie kicked and scuffed at Tracks' large forefinger with her tiny feet and tried to push his finger away with her hands. However, this tactic always proved useless, as Tracks was a very powerful Autobot and she was just a tiny little human in comparison. So, instead, she tried another tactic that always worked.

"Hey, Tracks," she said, twisting around as best she could while being mercilessly tickled by Tracks' large fingers. "Let's play, "tickle the Autobot."

Before Tracks could protest, Melanie began to wiggle and scuff her ten fingertips on Tracks' chest.

"Aaaaaaaahhh! OH, NO! No, aha ha ha! No! I don't wanna play "tickle the Autobot"!" Tracks laughed, as Melanie tickled him like crazy." Kiddo, please! Not the hoo-hoo-hoo-hood! Aha ha ha ha ha! STOP! Plea-hee-hease!"

"No way," Melanie giggled playfully, continuing to tickle the helpless blue Autobot, holding on tight as he laughed and squirmed around in a panic.

Laughing and squirming, Tracks kicked his legs out so hard that the blankets fell partially off his body. In his struggle, Tracks uncontrollably rolled over onto his side, causing Melanie to slip from his chest and fall safely onto the large, bouncy, soft mattress of his berth. Since they were in a room full of pitch-blackness, Tracks had to use the brightly shining blue lights emanating from his optics to locate his very mischievous, hyperactive young friend. Now lying on his side, still giggling as he recovered from his little tickle-fest, he looked down towards his chest area to see Melanie lying on the mattress beside him.

"Aha ha ha! Okay, Kiddo. Okay," he chuckled, cupping his hand around the small human and hugging her close to his chest. "We REALLY need to go to sleep now."

"You mean, YOU," she replied, starting to tickle Tracks' chest once again with her ten cat-like fingernails.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Kiddo, plea-hee-hea-hease!" Tracks giggled uncontrollably, hugging her closer to him. "Please, stop it now. I'm so tired, I could go offline. Please, go to sleep now, kid. I'm begging you."

"Aww," Melanie moaned disappointedly, realising that Tracks was being serious this time. "But, big brother. I'm really not tired. Can't I just stay up all night and torture you instead?"

Chuckling and with a warm smile on his face, Tracks' big, shining blue optics gazed down affectionately at the young Scottish human snuggling against his chest, hugging his hand that was still cupped around her in a protective manner. Melanie smiled back up at him

"I promise, I'll tickle you gently," Melanie said, teasingly.

"No."

"Just one tickle?"

"No, Kiddo."

"What about a tickle-hug?"

"NO!" Tracks cried out, giggling. "Just….go to sleep…PLEASE!"

Despite his best attempts not to, Tracks grinned as he listened to Melanie's non-stop giggling.

"Holy Primus!" said Tracks. "You only have to say the "T" word and already you're torturing me."

"What? "Tickle?"

"Kiddo!" Tracks warned, giggling uncontrollably.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle."

"Hee hee hee! Stop it, Kiddo."

"So, do you want a tickle-hug then?"

"Offline me now," Tracks pleaded, looking up at the ceiling. "Vector Sigma! This is TORTURE!"

"But…you love tickle-hugs," Melanie giggled, very mischievously. "You know you do."

Letting out exhausted, mournful and yet comical laughter of defeat, Tracks allowed his head to fall down onto his pillow. "I really want my mommy-board."

Melanie laughed. Tracks would only cry for his motherboard when he truly could not take anymore. So, to Melanie, it had personally become his safe-word for her. Realising that Tracks truly was utterly exhausted by this point, she decided that enough was really enough.

"Lemme up," she said to him.

Picking her up gently in his hand, Tracks placed her back onto his chest and once again pulled the blankets back up over both himself and her. To Tracks' great relief, Melanie finally began to show signs of fatigue, as she let out a great, big, heavy yawn. Tracks cupped his hand over the tired young woman and smiled when she latched onto his forefinger, hugging it affectionately.

"Goodnight, big brother," Melanie spoke softly.

"Goodnight, Kiddo," Tracks replied.

And then, for the next few moments, there was silence between them. But, just as Tracks was about to offline his optics…

"Hey, Tracks?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a tickle-hug?"

The only response that Melanie got to that was a poke and tickle in the sides. But, as we all know, she didn't mind that one little bit. Though extremely tired by this stage, Tracks just couldn't help but smile as he listened to the young, still very hyperactive woman giggling endlessly upon his chest.

"You are never having coffee after 6pm again," said an extremely sleepy Tracks, smiling as both he and Melanie soon feel into a very peaceful and happy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that. Please, feel free to R&amp;R. Many thanks. ( ^ _ ^ ) Goodnight, now, LOL!<strong>


End file.
